duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMRP-02 All So Truly B・A・D Labyrinth!! Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 2nd DMRP set in the OCG, DMRP-02 All So Truly B・A・D Labyrinth!!. dmrp2-m1.jpg|Ov Sidia- M1/M2 dmrp2-m1㊙1.jpg|Ov Sidia - M1㊙1/M2 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-m1㊙2.jpg|Ov Sidia - M1㊙2/M2 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-m1㊙3.jpg|Ov Sidia - M1㊙3/M2 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-m2.jpg|Bad Brand - M2/M2 dmrp2-m2㊙1.jpg|Bad Brand - M2㊙1/M2 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-m2㊙2.jpg|Bad Brand - M2㊙2/M2 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-m2㊙3.jpg|Bad Brand - M2㊙3/M2 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-s1.jpg|Barrett the Silver - S1/S10 dmrp2-s1秘.jpg|Barrett the Silver - S1㊙/S10 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-s2.jpg|Immovable, Proud Soul - S2/S10 dmrp2-s2秘.jpg|Immovable, Proud Soul - S2㊙/S10 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-s3.jpg|Nemes Tebe, Royal Elemental - S3/S10 dmrp2-s3秘.jpg|Nemes Tebe, Royal Elemental - S3㊙/S10 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-s4.jpg|I am - S4/S10 dmrp2-s4秘.jpg|I am - S4㊙/S10 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-s5.jpg|Whale Magica, Magic Area - S5/S10 dmrp2-s5秘.jpg|Whale Magica, Magic Area - S5㊙/S10 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-s6.jpg|Machiavelli Schwarz - S6/S10 dmrp2-s6秘.jpg|Machiavelli Schwarz - S6㊙/S10 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-s7.jpg|Gashagozra, Misfortune Demon 03 - S7/S10 dmrp2-s7秘.jpg|Gashagozra, Misfortune Demon 03 - S7㊙/S10 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-s8.jpg|Gambleman, Land Tank - S8/S10 dmrp2-s8秘.jpg|Gambleman, Land Tank - S8㊙/S10 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-s9.jpg|Great Grasper - S9/S10 dmrp2-s9秘.jpg|Great Grasper - S9㊙/S10 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-s10.jpg|Moai Land, Ancient Paradise - S10/S10 dmrp2-s10秘.jpg|Moai Land, Ancient Paradise - S10㊙/S10 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-1.jpg|Chomolanmacho - 1/93 dmrp2-2.jpg|Plan DG - 2/93 dmrp2-3.jpg|Arch Biegel - 3/93 dmrp2-4.jpg|Orlilia, Flash of Justice - 4/93 dmrp2-5.jpg|Manta Laser, Blue Thunder - 5/93 dmrp2-6.jpg|Cyber GG Hulk - 6/93 dmrp2-7.jpg|Kiradon - 7/93 dmrp2-8.jpg|Gordeo, Mach Tank - 8/93 dmrp2-9.jpg|Rock Speak Speaker - 9/93 dmrp2-10.jpg|Vejita Hopper Panzer - 10/93 dmrp2-11.jpg|Wasshoi Mantaro - 11/93 dmrp2-12.jpg|Todai Sensei - 12/93 dmrp2-13.jpg|Valha, Dragon Armored - 13/93 dmrp2-14.jpg|Great Mist, Space's Temptation - 14/93 dmrp2-15.jpg|Rookshop Chessize - 15/93 dmrp2-16.jpg|Utsuvoid, 4th City - 16/93 dmrp2-17.jpg|Jellyfi, Binding Poison - 17/93 dmrp2-18.jpg|The World Pillar's Punishment - 18/93 dmrp2-19.jpg|Althhus Ser - 19/93 dmrp2-20.jpg|Jutoku, Misfortune Demon 63 - 20/93 dmrp2-21.jpg|Helheim Grongo - 21/93 dmrp2-22.jpg|Weapos Grave - 22/93 dmrp2-23.jpg|Bol Shidic, Dragon Car - 23/93 dmrp2-24.jpg|Yoyo Spin - 24/93 dmrp2-25.jpg|Explosion!! Hardrack - 25/93 dmrp2-26.jpg|Bubundo Tank - 26/93 dmrp2-27.jpg|Dagonshimu - 27/93 dmrp2-28.jpg|Hiatus Departure - 28/93 dmrp2-29.jpg|Texas Storm - 29/93 dmrp2-30.jpg|Ura NICE - 30/93 dmrp2-31.jpg|Minera, Strange Stone - 31/93 dmrp2-32.jpg|Contro, Strange Stone - 32/93 dmrp2-33.jpg|Halo, Blue Defense Silver - 33/93 dmrp2-34.jpg|Protest Mist - 34/93 dmrp2-35.jpg|Sidian Beats - 35/93 dmrp2-36.jpg|Chabanra, Shell Beast - 36/93 dmrp2-37.jpg|Babelle, Dragon Armored - 37/93 dmrp2-38.jpg|Ayakoya, Shell Beast - 38/93 dmrp2-39.jpg|Skid, Supporter of Schemes - 39/93 dmrp2-40.jpg|Magical Vacuum - 40/93 dmrp2-41.jpg|Jibaru 84, Dragon Armored - 41/93 dmrp2-42.jpg|Vensel, Secret Drug Doctor - 42/93 dmrp2-43.jpg|Kidoni, Mud Rampage Doctor - 43/93 dmrp2-44.jpg|Gyurin, Misfortune Demon 25 - 44/93 dmrp2-45.jpg|Gururu, Misfortune Demon 37 - 45/93 dmrp2-46.jpg|Fullmetal Churis - 46/93 dmrp2-47.jpg|Bullman Churis - 47/93 dmrp2-48.jpg|Chuuppet, Togedama Tank - 48/93 dmrp2-49.jpg|Speak's Socket - 49/93 dmrp2-50.jpg|Geared Extreme - 50/93 dmrp2-51.jpg|Maedameda Tank - 51/93 dmrp2-52.jpg|Ajisaisai - 52/93 dmrp2-53.jpg|Bobododo - 53/93 dmrp2-54.jpg|Kakanroku, Dragon Armored - 54/93 dmrp2-55.jpg|Xenoxemitsu - 55/93 dmrp2-56.jpg|Jumbo Rapadise - 56/93 dmrp2-57.jpg|The Chow Men - 57/93 dmrp2-58.jpg|Mush Meganeil - 58/93 dmrp2-59.jpg|Chocolate House - 59/93 dmrp2-60.jpg|Topaz, Strange Stone - 60/93 dmrp2-61.jpg|Lu Laiba, Seeker of Windy Strikes - 61/93 dmrp2-62.jpg|Metalpluto, Spirit Knight - 62/93 dmrp2-63.jpg|Taslic, Strange Stone - 63/93 dmrp2-64.jpg|Keylock, Strange Stone - 64/93 dmrp2-65.jpg|Saisei, Sacrificial Guard - 65/93 dmrp2-66.jpg|Hotatte, Shell Beast - 66/93 dmrp2-67.jpg|Fuuma Gremory - 67/93 dmrp2-68.jpg|Lunar Dark Eagle - 68/93 dmrp2-69.jpg|Ahoya, Shell Beast - 69/93 dmrp2-70.jpg|Tachi Uo, Master Knifer - 70/93 dmrp2-71.jpg|Formal Heart - 71/93 dmrp2-72.jpg|Stored Magic - 72/93 dmrp2-73.jpg|Jokill, Misfortune Demon 64 - 73/93 dmrp2-74.jpg|Deathgerelo, Lion of Chaos - 74/93 dmrp2-75.jpg|Bachin, Misfortune Demon 52 - 75/93 dmrp2-76.jpg|Shake Deal, Shadow of Quakes - 76/93 dmrp2-77.jpg|Adam Keynes - 77/93 dmrp2-78.jpg|Lymph, Dead Hand Doctor - 78/93 dmrp2-79.jpg|Suicide Gilo - 79/93 dmrp2-80.jpg|Out Break - 80/93 dmrp2-81.jpg|Olferno, the Explosive - 81/93 dmrp2-82.jpg|Munedon, Mogumogu Tank - 82/93 dmrp2-83.jpg|Hammer Churis - 83/93 dmrp2-84.jpg|Zenmai Churis - 84/93 dmrp2-85.jpg|Demon Armed Soldier Zugon - 85/93 dmrp2-86.jpg|Steam Hayatakitaki - 86/93 dmrp2-87.jpg|Rorokogi - 87/93 dmrp2-88.jpg|Gaia Giant - 88/93 dmrp2-89.jpg|Tsutarion - 89/93 dmrp2-90.jpg|Dona Leonardo, Spirit Knight - 90/93 dmrp2-91.jpg|Tabatafuriya - 91/93 dmrp2-92.jpg|Dodonbubu - 92/93 dmrp2-93.jpg|Pat Packuncho - 93/93 dmrp2-m1.jpg|Ov Sidia M1/M2 dmrp2-m1㊙1.jpg|Ov Sidia M1㊙1/M2 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-m1㊙2.jpg|Ov Sidia M1㊙2/M2 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-m1㊙3.jpg|Ov Sidia M1㊙3/M2 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-m2.jpg|Bad Brand M2/M2 dmrp2-m2㊙1.jpg|Bad Brand M2㊙1/M2 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-m2㊙2.jpg|Bad Brand M2㊙2/M2 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-m2㊙3.jpg|Bad Brand M2㊙3/M2 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-s1.jpg|Bullet the Silver S1/S10 dmrp2-s1秘.jpg|Bullet the Silver S1㊙/S10 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-s2.jpg|Immovable, Proud Soul S2/S10 dmrp2-s2秘.jpg|Immovable, Proud Soul S2㊙/S10 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-s3.jpg|Nemes Tebe, Royal Elemental S3/S10 dmrp2-s3秘.jpg|Nemes Tebe, Royal Elemental S3㊙/S10 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-s4.jpg|I am S4/S10 dmrp2-s4秘.jpg|I am S4㊙/S10 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-s5.jpg|Whale Magica, Magic Area S5/S10 dmrp2-s5秘.jpg|Whale Magica, Magic Area S5㊙/S10 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-s6.jpg|Machiavelli Schwarz S6/S10 dmrp2-s6秘.jpg|Machiavelli Schwarz S6㊙/S10 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-s7.jpg|Gashagozra, Misfortune Demon 03 S7/S10 dmrp2-s7秘.jpg|Gashagozra, Misfortune Demon 03 S7㊙/S10 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-s8.jpg|Gambleman, Land Tank S8/S10 dmrp2-s8秘.jpg|Gambleman, Land Tank S8㊙/S10 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-s9.jpg|Great Grasper S9/S10 dmrp2-s9秘.jpg|Great Grasper S9㊙/S10 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-s10.jpg|Moai Land, Ancient Paradise S10/S10 dmrp2-s10秘.jpg|Moai Land, Ancient Paradise S10㊙/S10 (Secret Rare) dmrp2-1.jpg|Chomolanmacho 1/93 dmrp2-2.jpg|Plan DG 2/93 dmrp2-3.jpg|Arch Biegel 3/93 dmrp2-4.jpg|Orlilia, Flash of Justice 4/93 dmrp2-5.jpg|Manta Laser, Blue Thunder 5/93 dmrp2-6.jpg|Cyber GG Hulk 6/93 dmrp2-7.jpg|Kiradon 7/93 dmrp2-8.jpg|Gordeo, Mach Tank 8/93 dmrp2-9.jpg|Rock Speak Speaker 9/93 dmrp2-10.jpg|Vejita Hopper Panzer 10/93 dmrp2-11.jpg|Wasshoi Mantaro 11/93 dmrp2-12.jpg|Todai Sensei 12/93 dmrp2-13.jpg|Valha, Dragon Armored 13/93 dmrp2-14.jpg|Great Mist, Space's Temptation 14/93 dmrp2-15.jpg|Rookshop Chessize 15/93 dmrp2-16.jpg|Utsuvoid, 4th City 16/93 dmrp2-17.jpg|Jellyfi, Binding Poison 17/93 dmrp2-18.jpg|The World Pillar's Punishment 18/93 dmrp2-19.jpg|Althhus Ser 19/93 dmrp2-20.jpg|Jutoku, Misfortune Demon 63 20/93 dmrp2-21.jpg|Helheim Grongo 21/93 dmrp2-22.jpg|Weapos Grave 22/93 dmrp2-23.jpg|Bol Shidic, Dragon Car 23/93 dmrp2-24.jpg|Yoyo Spin 24/93 dmrp2-25.jpg|Explosion!! Hardrack 25/93 dmrp2-26.jpg|Bubundo Tank 26/93 dmrp2-27.jpg|Dagonshimu 27/93 dmrp2-28.jpg|Hiatus Departure 28/93 dmrp2-29.jpg|Texas Storm 29/93 dmrp2-30.jpg|Ura NICE 30/93 dmrp2-31.jpg|Minera, Strange Stone 31/93 dmrp2-32.jpg|Contro, Strange Stone 32/93 dmrp2-33.jpg|Halo, Blue Defense Silver 33/93 dmrp2-34.jpg|Protest Mist 34/93 dmrp2-35.jpg|Sidian Beats 35/93 dmrp2-36.jpg|Chabanra, Shell Beast 36/93 dmrp2-37.jpg|Babelle, Dragon Armored 37/93 dmrp2-38.jpg|Ayakoya, Shell Beast 38/93 dmrp2-39.jpg|Skid, Supporter of Schemes 39/93 dmrp2-40.jpg|Magical Vacuum 40/93 dmrp2-41.jpg|Jibaru 84, Dragon Armored 41/93 dmrp2-42.jpg|Vensel, Secret Drug Doctor 42/93 dmrp2-43.jpg|Kidoni, Mud Rampage Doctor 43/93 dmrp2-44.jpg|Gyurin, Misfortune Demon 25 44/93 dmrp2-45.jpg|Gururu, Misfortune Demon 37 45/93 dmrp2-46.jpg|Fullmetal Churis 46/93 dmrp2-47.jpg|Bullman Churis 47/93 dmrp2-48.jpg|Chuuppet, Togedama Tank 48/93 dmrp2-49.jpg|Speak's Socket 49/93 dmrp2-50.jpg|Geared Extreme 50/93 dmrp2-51.jpg|Maedameda Tank 51/93 dmrp2-52.jpg|Ajisaisai 52/93 dmrp2-53.jpg|Bobododo 53/93 dmrp2-54.jpg|Kakanroku, Dragon Armored 54/93 dmrp2-55.jpg|Xenoxemitsu 55/93 dmrp2-56.jpg|Jumbo Rapadise 56/93 dmrp2-57.jpg|The Chow Men 57/93 dmrp2-58.jpg|Mush Meganeil 58/93 dmrp2-59.jpg|Chocolate House 59/93 dmrp2-60.jpg|Topaz, Strange Stone 60/93 dmrp2-61.jpg|Lu Laiba, Seeker of Windy Strikes 61/93 dmrp2-62.jpg|Metalpluto, Spirit Knight 62/93 dmrp2-63.jpg|Taslic, Strange Stone 63/93 dmrp2-64.jpg|Keylock, Strange Stone 64/93 dmrp2-65.jpg|Saisei, Sacrificial Guard 65/93 dmrp2-66.jpg|Hotatte, Shell Beast 66/93 dmrp2-67.jpg|Fuuma Gremory 67/93 dmrp2-68.jpg|Lunar Dark Eagle 68/93 dmrp2-69.jpg|Ahoya, Shell Beast 69/93 dmrp2-70.jpg|Tachi Uo, Master Knifer 70/93 dmrp2-71.jpg|Formal Heart 71/93 dmrp2-72.jpg|Stored Magic 72/93 dmrp2-73.jpg|Jokill, Misfortune Demon 64 73/93 dmrp2-74.jpg|Deathgerelo, Lion of Chaos 74/93 dmrp2-75.jpg|Bachin, Misfortune Demon 52 75/93 dmrp2-76.jpg|Shake Deal, Shadow of Quakes 76/93 dmrp2-77.jpg|Adam Keynes 77/93 dmrp2-78.jpg|Lymph, Dead Hand Doctor 78/93 dmrp2-79.jpg|Suicide Gilo 79/93 dmrp2-80.jpg|Out Break 80/93 dmrp2-81.jpg|Olferno, the Explosive 81/93 dmrp2-82.jpg|Munedon, Mogumogu Tank 82/93 dmrp2-83.jpg|Hammer Churis 83/93 dmrp2-84.jpg|Zenmai Churis 84/93 dmrp2-85.jpg|Demon Armed Soldier Zugon 85/93 dmrp2-86.jpg|Steam Hayatakitaki 86/93 dmrp2-87.jpg|Rorokogi 87/93 dmrp2-88.jpg|Gaia Giant 88/93 dmrp2-89.jpg|Tsutarion 89/93 dmrp2-90.jpg|Dona Leonardo, Spirit Knight 90/93 dmrp2-91.jpg|Tabatafuriya 91/93 dmrp2-92.jpg|Dodonbubu 92/93 dmrp2-93.jpg|Pat Packuncho 93/93 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries